


Idle Afternoon and Flower Blooms

by Yenatic



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, One entire forehead smooch, nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenatic/pseuds/Yenatic
Summary: Wilardo has Claire go with him to gather flowers for his occupation but happens to take a nap while they're out.





	Idle Afternoon and Flower Blooms

A slow gentle breeze tickled his face as the familiar humming of the lovely blunette in his company cusped along the shell of his ear.

Between a crux of sleep and not, Wilardo’s chest rose and fell softly. Claire none the wiser to his half-conscious state, she idly set the fresh picked flowers aside to brush a stray hair out of his face.

_Oh Wilardo, did you have to fall asleep right there?_ She wondered, with a half-smile.

Worries of which quickly ceased upon remembering how relaxed he was with his head resting there on her lap. Though it did make it difficult for Claire to collect flowers like she was originally planning to. Now she had to worry about stirring him from his restful sleep while collecting the various blooms all at the same time.

To that end, she decided to take a break. Leaning her back against the tree they had sat under, exhaling softly as she looked over the three full baskets of flowers.

_This fantasy space is so lovely, how did Wilardo even find this place? I normally walk everywhere and even I haven’t seen it before._ Claire pondered to herself as her fingers unfurled into the grass at her side. Wet and soft, just like the earth she was used to in her favorite flower field.

Even though Wilardo had seemingly slipped into a nap, Claire didn’t mind. She found his company to be soothing, and mysterious too.

He didn’t speak much, but sometimes that’s what she needed. Ashe was great for lifting her spirits, baking with another person was fun and she hadn’t done so with another person in such a long time. In fact, she couldn’t remember the last time she shared a kitchen with someone else before Ashe. Then there was Noel. He was often quiet and timid, Claire enjoyed playing his card games even though losing so much was often disheartening. Hearing him talk about stars and so many constellations was dazzling to say the least. And of course, Sirius was loads of fun when he wasn’t in a sour mood, though most things he said could fly over her head, giving her headaches just trying to keep up.

So more often than not she found herself in Wilardo’s company. As a break from the rowdiness and when she wanted to be near someone other than Zizel or one of the other demons.

This moment in particular was a long-needed reprieve. Being around the flowers and silent companionship was healing to say the least.

Wilardo exhaled, grasping one of her hands. “Claire.”

She jumped, recovering quickly with a nervous laugh. “Ah-ha. Sorry Wilardo, I must have gotten distracted.”

Claire smiled down at him, “How was your nap?”

He moved to sit up, stretching first before adjusting to sit next to her, his back against the tree as well. “Eh, Probably the best I’ve had in a while.”

Claire tilted her head, “Mh? You have trouble sleeping Wilardo?”

He gave her a wry smile, “Insomnia. It’s hell.”

Her expression fell. “Oh no! That’s when you have trouble sleeping isn’t it? That means you probably don’t have very good dreams-“

Wilardo leaned his head back against the tree to get a better look at her, “Relax. I’ve lived this long with it right? Ain’t a big deal.”

Claire’s brows furrowed; she grew quiet for a few minutes.

Quiet breeze passed over the two of them, distilling the positions of the flowers still present nearby and even ruffling the petals of the freshly picked ones in the baskets.

Claire perked up, turning to him with her finger held up, something she often did when presenting an idea, she was proud of. “Oh! What if I helped you sleep sometimes! You just said your nap just now was one of the better rests you’ve had in a while!”

Wilardo just stared, blinking once before ruffling her hair_. This girl is too kind for her own good. Sometimes I don’t know what to do with her._ “Told ya not ta get so worked up about it. But I ain’t gonna stop ya. Do what ya want.”

Claire sank under his hand initially, he had disrupted the position of her ribbon, but before she could fix it, he had combed his fingers into her hair. Cupping behind the back of her head and pressing a idle kiss to her forehead.

With an exhale he pulled back to take in the shorter now flustered blunette. “You keep bein’ that sweet all the time and you’ll give out cavities to everyone you meet.”

She just blinked, head tilting slightly while she processed his words.

Silence carried between the two of them for a few minutes as they both sat there at the base of the tree.

“Claire” He rasped, staring at the flower field.

“Hm?” She mused, looking at him once again.

“Don’t change. Alright?” He stood up, offering her a hand and then pulling her to her feet.

The two collected their baskets and headed to the exit of the fantasy space.

Both of them readily anticipating their next meeting.


End file.
